Subject to Fate
by Asori
Summary: Subjection to abnormality, subject to fate. When Donald Davenport rescues them, he comes to two realizations: They deserve to have normal lives, and he cannot give that to them. This is the story of Subjects A, B, and C. AU


**AN: Hey peeps, so this is another idea I had high hopes for and would have loved to write out. But, again, time is a butt. So I am sharing this with you like I did with _Subject Chaos_ (titles were entirely coincidental and _subject_ to change), but it's a little different. This time, it had too many moving parts for me to just write a summative one-shot without writing the entire thing, so I'm inserting scenes and my comments into my notes. Notes like these are often how I map out a story and are not grammatically correct, but do their job. I hope you enjoy looking into how I create a story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own _Lab Rats_ or any of the characters, just the plot and my notes.**

* * *

 **Here are a couple sample summaries -** Subjection to abnormality, subject to fate. When Donald Davenport rescues them, he comes to two realizations: they deserve to have normal lives, and he cannot give that to them. This is the story of Subjects A, B, and C. AU

Upon discovering Douglas' creation of three bionic children, Donald is appalled and rescues the children, kicking his brother out of their company as well. But as Donald takes the children under his care, he comes to two realizations: these children deserve to have normal lives, and he cannot give that to them. AU

 **\- Y'all know which one I liked better xD -**

Notes

 **How will it appear in the archives? -** AU/T/Drama, Adventure. This is a discovery/origin story. Characters listed?

Donald rescues the rats, but when he can't remove their bionics, he doesn't want them knowing that they aren't normal and makes them personal bionic signal interrupters (thick, gunmetal-like bracelets with the three interlocking rings engraved, can't be taken off – a special material that is linked to the data from their bionic chips and can grow [if forced to] at the rate of their growth, but no faster). Donald doesn't think that he can raise them well and secretly sends them to three different orphanages so that Douglas can't find them.

* * *

 _Donald stared down at the two-year-old, the one-year-old, and the newborn lying on his couch. Each wore one of his special bionic signal-interrupting bracelets, and each were asleep and unaware of what would befall them._

 _The young tech mogul picked up the baby swaddled in a heated blanket, cradling it in his arms. The poor little guy had been through so much already in his short little life, and it made Donald wonder what the older two had seen through their big, innocent eyes._

They deserve a real chance at life – they came from a test tube and are implanted with bionics, but they are still human, _Donald thought to himself as he rocked the baby sadly._ So I'm going to give them the opportunity to be normal. Because as things are, they will never escape trouble.

 _"Eddy, you've got the coordinates to the three orphanages?" Donald asked the home security system._

 _"Yes, the chopper's ready," Eddy replied. For once, he was serious._

 _"Alright, let's give you guys a chance at life," Donald told the baby. The baby yawned, squirming within his bundle. The mogul smiled and woke the two-year-old before scooping up the one-year-old into his other arm._

 _"Come on, buddy, let's go," Donald said softly to the blinking two-year-old. The little boy grabbed his pants leg, and the four of them made their way outside to the waiting helicopter._

* * *

 **These are out of order of the plot structure of my notes; I wrote them down as I thought of them -** Adam goes through foster care a couple years later, and is staying with his latest set of parents. He is the last to be found by Douglas, and goes willingly with Marcus because Marcus is nice and makes a good offer.

Bree can't get along with the other kids at the orphanage and develops an attitude that keeps her from being adopted. She is still at the orphanage when the story starts. She is found first, and goes willingly with Marcus because he is nice to her and makes an offer that she considers to be much better than what she has.

Chase is adopted right away by nice parents, but he is faced with rivalry with the other adopted sibling and the child of the parents. He loves them nonetheless. He is the second to be found by Marcus, and Chase doesn't take his offer, so Marcus destroys his home and ends up killing Chase's adoptive family.

Scenes: Story starts with Donald discovering Douglas' work on bionics. Taking the kids and kicking Douglas out of the company. Donald fretting over what to do with the kids. Donald taking them to the orphanages and saying goodbye (he picked out their names just prior, leaves the children on the doorsteps of the orphanages so that they can't be traced to him). **-** **Again, a tag back to earlier notes; I repeat myself a lot.**

Scenes (continued): Meet Adam. Meet Bree. Meet Chase (he is a middle child, at his oldest sibling's wedding). More of Adam's backstory. More of Bree's backstory. More of Chase's backstory. _-_ **I really only have a clear idea of Adam's and Chase's segments at this time, but know that Bree's involves some mild bullying. Chase's will be the only one written for the sake of time; Adam isn't as attached to his life is the moral of his segment.**

* * *

 _Meet Chase:_

 _Chase Gentry straightened his bow-tie, clearing his throat nervously. His older brother, Joseph, was so wrapped up in his soon-to-be wife's fluttering eyes that he didn't notice, but the younger brother, Aaron, elbowed Chase. He let his hands down, his eyes darting over the assembled family members and friends. He pushed his stupid bracelet up a little farther into the cuff of his suit._

 _The middle boy of the Gentry family shifted, his eyes finding the young niece and nephew of his soon-to-be sister-in-law, acting as ring bearers. As the children neared the steps, the boy stumbled over the girl's trailing ribbon from her dress and the rings took flight._

 _One bounced into the stairs and back again, settling on the carpet in plain sight. Chase watched the other one skitter into the seats of gathered family members._

 _One of Joseph's best friends jumped from his best man position to snatch the visible ring while family and friends chattered in hushed voices. A lady in waiting was picking up and comforting the ring bearers._

 _"Where's the other one?" the best man asked._

 _"I saw it," Chase found himself blurting. Without consulting the others, he slipped out of his position and dropped to his knees, feeling under the pews for the little ring. His hand brushed over a lady's foot, and she squealed in surprise._

 _"Chase!" Aaron hissed, but his older brother ignored him. His fingers finally found the little ring, and he held it up with a grin of victory._

 _"Thanks, Chase," Joseph forced a smile. Aaron was red with embarrassment._

 _Chase handed the ring to his older brother and resumed his spot. The glare from his younger brother bore into him for the rest of the ceremony._

 _When everyone finally exited the church, Chase turned on Aaron. "What?"_

 _"You could have just asked people sitting by it to grab it if you had just told them where it was."_

 _"I got the job done, didn't I?"_

 _"Not after making an even bigger scene."_

 _Chase looked away for a moment, sucking on his lip. Turning back on the younger boy, he snapped "I belong to this family just as much as you do, whether you like it or not."_

 _"Joseph's the only one who really belongs," Aaron said sulkily._

 _"So your birth parents didn't want you - get over it. This family does, and they want me too. We're brothers, so even if you don't like me, we're stuck together. Got it?"_

 _Aaron glared at him. Without a word, he stalked off. Chase puffed up his cheeks and blew it out through his lax cheeks, fighting off his anger. Joseph had been the binding brother of the two of them, and the fact that he was moving on to a new life was taking its toll on his adopted brothers. Chase knew this, and it didn't make him any less upset with Aaron._

No, calm, _he told himself._ Can't let the monster out, not here, not ever. Especially since it's Joseph's wedding - this is his big day, and I'm not about to be the one to ruin it.

 _Collecting himself, he stepped outside after his family members. Seeing them chatting in the warm sunlight filled his chest with a warm glow. He realized that he was fingering the three little intertwined rings engraved on his bracelet, and he pulled his hand away. Wherever he came from, it didn't matter. This was what mattered. This was his family, and this was where he belonged._

* * *

Scenes (continued): Douglas hacks into Eddy and finds the orphanages. Marcus finds and meets Bree. Marcus finds and meets Chase. Marcus destroys Chase's home. Marcus finds and meets Adam. Adam and Bree meet Douglas. Devastated Chase meets Douglas. Douglas decides to use the Triton App on Chase (version for nonbionics). Douglas tries to train the bionics, but their BSI's prevent them from accessing their bionics. Douglas is frustrated and decides to confront Donald to figure out how to remove the BSI's.

* * *

 _"No!" Chase screamed, lunging forward. But Marcus held him tight, dragging him back._

 _Chase could feel the heat of the explosion searing his skin even from as far back as he was. Tears soothed the burn, and self-loathing rose within him. He hadn't thought that Marcus would -_ could _follow through. And now, they were dead,_ all _dead_ _, because of him._

 _"You're coming with me. It's time to meet your real family," Marcus grunted, heaving Chase into the helicopter._

 _"You monster! You just killed my real family! You will_ never _be my real family!" Chase dove at the boy, but Marcus just shoved him back into the helicopter. The door closed behind Chase's captor, and the copter took flight._

 _Chase collapsed against the side of the vehicle. He couldn't move, he couldn't think. His shock, his rage, had suddenly fled him, replaced by an empty numbness._

* * *

 _"Wow," Adam and Bree breathed as they stepped off of the helicopter._

 _"Is this really our new home?" Bree asked, tears of joy filling her eyes._

 _Douglas smiled at her. "Yes, and here I will make you strong. You'll never have to worry about anyone picking on you again."_

 _"I did like my foster parents, though," Adam sighed._

 _"You really think that they were going to keep you? Here, you and your siblings are incredibly valuable - I wouldn't give you up for the world," Douglas told him._

 _"Siblings? As in plural?" Bree asked._

 _"Yes, you both have a younger brother. Marcus is bringing him now," Douglas answered. Just the thought gave him chills - he was finally bringing them all back together, and they were going to be the most powerful team the world would ever see. It was going to be beautiful._

* * *

 _"I refuse to have anything to do with you," Chase growled, glaring at the man who claimed to be his father. "You killed my family."_

 _"Not your real family," Douglas shrugged. "Face it, you were just an add on, you never actually belonged. You think they really cared about you?"_

 _"Yes," Chase snarled through his teeth. "Maybe you don't understand it, but family extends beyond blood. As far as you are concerned, I will never see you as a father, but as the fiend who destroyed my family. I will avenge them."_

 _Douglas considered this. He wasn't thrilled about having even one of the three turned against him - all three were crucial. And it seemed that there was no hope of changing this one's mind. "I guess the Triton App it is, then."_

 _"The what?"_

 _Douglas walked up behind the bionic, bringing his nonbionic Triton App installer to Chase's head. "I can't take any chances with those bionic signal-interrupting bracelets my meddling brother made, so I'll use this version. It's almost as effective as the bionic version. Oh well."_

 _"What are you talking about?" Chase asked, swinging his head around so that it was difficult for Douglas to line up the device. Douglas grabbed hold of his son's head, locking it in place._

 _"How I wish you would just cooperate. You're going to end up doing my will anyways," Douglas sighed. "Say hello to real life mind control."_

 _Chase tried to squirm, but one zap rendered him stiff as a board._

 _"And now all three of you are mine."_

* * *

 _"Come on!" Douglas cried out with frustration. "You have to be able to do_ something _!"_

 _"We can't, Dad," Bree moaned, holding her sides. "Are you sure something's supposed to happen?"_

 _"We're trying, but what if you got the wrong kids?" Adam asked. Bree hit him._

 _"Don't say stuff like that - this is the best thing that's ever happened to us, and I don't want him to agree with you and send us away!" she hissed._

 _Douglas let his hand slide down his face. "No, you're the right ones, but those stupid bracelets of my brother's are making this impossible."_

 _"Why don't you just cut them off?" Adam asked._

 _"We've already tried that," Bree deadpanned. "Don't you remember that?"_

 _"Oh yeah."_

 _Bree rolled her eyes. She had always wanted a sibling or two, but she didn't expect them to be so dumb. At least Adam talked, but the younger one, Chase... She wondered if there was something mentally wrong with him. He stood there completely still and in perfect silence most of the time, simply doing whatever Douglas told him. That was weird, so she kept a little more distance._

 _Douglas paced back and forth, grumbling to himself. Finally he came to a halt. "I think it's time I paid my brother a visit."_

* * *

Scenes (continued): Meet current Donald, Tasha, and Leo. Douglas/Donald confrontation (with Marcus [Donald finds out that Douglas is alive [Douglas wins)]). Douglas tortures Donald and threatens to torture Tasha and Leo. [[Somehow the captives and the bionics fight Marcus and Douglas and escape, Marcus is destroyed]] **\- I'm not sure how to bring this about and I don't have the time to invest in it - imagine it however you like. All I've got is Adam and Bree's realization that Chase can actually think, feel, and talk when he's freed from the Triton App. Yes, I like focusing on Chase in this story, get over it :P**

Scenes (continued): Donald offers to send them back home but they don't really have homes to go to. Bonding between the bionics and the others. Donald helps them figure out how to use their bionics when he isn't interrupting their bionic chip signal for their safety.

Scenes (continued): Douglas finally gets the timing right so that he can activate their Triton apps and attack the rest of the family (destroying the bionic signal interrupter). Donald pleads with Douglas and Douglas caves and forgives him through one of the bionics. Story ends with a letter from Adam to his adoptive **(Executive decision - we are changing this to _foster_ )** parents describing his new and exciting life. **\- Think _Sink or Swim_ for this part, only Donald and Douglas make up during the confrontation, but not necessarily in person.**

* * *

 _Adam's Letter:_

 _Dear Westly and Julia,_

 _I only got to know you for a little bit before I went missing, but I wanted to tell you that I'm okay. I've found my real family, and they're crazy but really nice. Sometime's there's even good food. I have a younger brother that I can pick on, and a younger sister who can write this letter for me. Life's good._

 _That's really all I have to say. Thanks for being my parents for a little while. Have a fun life!_

 _\- Adam Davenport_

* * *

 **AN: So yeah. If any of you really like this AU idea, by all means adopt it! I'm incredibly sad that I can't write it myself, and it would sadden me more if nobody took it for their own. Seriously, go have fun with this.**

 **There are two other multi-chapter ideas that I have less clarity on and therefore will not post one-shots for, but I want to still share them with you all so that someone could write about it. One of them is an alternate ending to the episode _Sink or Swim: Part 1_ of _Lab Rats_ that would stem into it's own adventure - if there had been no submarine and the bionic trio was able to actually escape, to create new lives for themselves. The other idea is writing what the screenplay for _Billion Dollar Freshman_ would have been. Both ideas are intriguing, and I give them to you guys :') **

**Thanks for taking the time to read this, I hope it was worth your while. Asori out.**


End file.
